1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to mailing envelope forms per se, to methods for producing the forms, and to methods for producing sealed envelopes per se from said forms. The panels of the form are disposed such that intermediate panels within the interior of the envelope may be removed therefrom through access means provided in one marginal edge thereof. The methods of the present invention provide for the insertion of stuffer-inserts such as circulars or the like into the interior of the envelope prior to sealing thereof. In one form of the invention an adjacent pair of intermediate panels define the front and back panels of an integral return envelope. In another form of the invention of a plurality of end-connected intermediate panels define an interior sheet having one dimension which is larger than the corresponding dimension of the resulting sealed envelope.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A number of patents have issued which are directed to mailing envelope assemblies, the most relevant being the Steidinger U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,104,799; 3,337,120; and 3,339,827.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,104,799 discloses an envelope assembly generated from a plurality of separate, independent, continuous webs which are collated with one another to form front, back and interior plies of an envelope and, where desired one or more record sheets. In the embodiment of FIGS. 7 and 8 thereof, a return envelope is incorporated in the envelope assembly. This, too, is generated from separate, independent webs which are disposed in overlying relationship with the various plies of the assembly. The envelope assembly of this patent precludes the addition of original indicia to the interior plies once the various plies have been collated to form a complete envelope assembly and, therefore, imprint printing techniques or preprinting is required. Further, the envelope assembly of this patent does not provide for the addition of insert material as that term is used herein, i.e., an insert which is not part of the actual assembly or form but one which is selectively and optionally added thereto, such as a circular or the like, which is placed within the existing leaves, plies or panels of the assembly.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,337,120 discloses an envelope assembly which comprises separate, independent plies of sheet material disposed in overlying registry. While this patent discloses a method for folding over-size interior plies and housing same within the envelope, it does not disclose an envelope wherein the over-size material is integral with and, prior to folding, coplanar with the envelope-defining panels. Again, once the various plies are collated with one another to define the envelope assembly, it is not thereafter possible to add original indicia to any of the interior plies, and no provision is made for the addition of insert material as that term is used herein.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,339,827 discloses an envelope assembly comprising a plurality of separate, independent plies which are disposed in overlying registry to define the front, back and interior plies of an envelope. One embodiment thereof (FIG. 11) discloses an envelope wherein the front and back plies or panels are generated from a single sheet of material which is adapted to be folded into envelope-defining relationship. However, as there illustrated, the interior sheets comprise separate, independent sheets or webs of material collated with the front and back panels of the envelope. Again, no provision is made for the insertion of insert material as that term is used herein.
The Van Malderghem U.S. Pat. No. 3,554,438 is also of significance with respect to the present invention, in that it discloses an envelope assembly comprising a plurality of separate, independent plies collated with one another to form the front, back and interior plies of an envelope. Access to the interior of the envelope and removal of the interior plies thereof is provided by means in one marginal edge of the envelope. As in each of the previously described prior art patents, no provision is made for the addition of insert material, as that term is used herein.
Other prior art envelope assemblies comprising a plurality of separate, independent plies which are collated with one another to define the front, back and interior plies of an envelope are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,312,385; 3,441,699; and 3,608,816, however, none of these later patents are as relevant as those already described.
The Johnsen U.S. Pat. No. 3,482,780 and the Wiessner U.S. Pat. No. 3,882,618 each disclose an envelope form or assembly wherein each of the various panels thereof are generated from a single sheet of paper which is adapted to be folded into sealed, envelope-defining relationship. Johnsen is limited to a two-panel envelope wherein the panels thereof are presented in a manner precluding single pass printing of the resulting interior and exterior surfaces of the envelope. Wiessner discloses a three-panel assembly wherein the intermediate panel defines the back of both send and return envelopes. Again, the panels of the form are presented in a manner that precludes single pass printing of the resulting exterior and interior surfaces of the envelope. Further, when folded, the front panel of the send envelope is actually secured to the front panel of the return envelope and must thereafter be removed therefrom, precluding a permanent sealing relationship therebetween. Neither of these patents disclose methods which provide for the addition of insert material to the interior of the envelope prior to sealing thereof.